A familiar face
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Castle returns to his town with the help of river to catch a killer that river has encountered before. Rated for sexuality, strong language, and terror violence
1. Chapter 1

It was in the afternoon and a couple was making

love in there bed. A man was putting his hand

between the woman's legs "do you feel that"

He said; they kiss passionately and he moved on

Top and started thrusting her.

He thrust her harder and harder as

She moaned in pleasure; as they continued

To make love the woman rolled on top and started

To ride him roughly as the man suck her fingers,

She sucked on his nipple hard then gently kissed

His neck. When all of a sudden

; a masked man came in and shot

The man in the eye with blood flowing everywhere.

The women reached for the phone but she felt a blade

Slit her throat, and she dropped on the bed and the masked

Man stuck the blade in her heart.

The man wiped off his fingerprints from the knife

And gun and ran out off the room.

The next day..

Rick was awoken out of sleep by his phone ringing;

When he answered it he heard it was about a murder,

Then Rick hung up and and made a phone call.

When Rick arrived Kate was their,

"You have a fucking clue who did this" ask Kate;

"No I have no fucking idea" Rick said as they

Both looked as the two bodies brutally murdered.

"Maybe she can help us" said Rick as a woman

Walk in the room; "who is she?" Kate asked Rick.

"Oh excuse me: I'm river" river said introduce herself,

"The one we I heard so much about" said Kate;

"Could be?" Said river.

River went over to check the murder weapons,

"The person who did this was a professional: he

Knew what he was doing" river stated as she examined

The knife. "But the blood stains on the knife have no

Match on the finger prints" said Rick,

"But we do have a way to match the blood:

And I know a guy were we can get it done"

She said walking out the door;

"You both better not be wasting my fucking time!"

Said Kate, "we won't" said river going out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the lab river gave Rick the knife,

"The fuck am I spouse to do with this" asked Rick;

"Put it on the fucking scanner" said river.

As she scanned the blood on the knife,

She was amazed by the results;

"Holy fucking shit! The blood

Doesn't match to a man, it's a woman"

She shouted in shock.

Rick got a phone call from Kate to get back

To the office;

"Doctor watch this knife until we get back"

Said river.

"I'll do that" said the doctor

As they both exited the lab;

As he was doing his research

Something stabbed him threw the chest.

As his chest was dripping with blood his

Throat was cut then he fell back into his desk;

The mysterious one pick up the doctor cellphone

And looked for river's phone number.

Then the mask bandit poured gasoline

All over the lab setting the lab on fire,

Then disappeared in the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and river's where back in Kate's office;

"So what did you two find out" asked Kate,

"We found out the killer is not a man" said Rick;

"Not a man?" Said Kate in shock,

"Yes according to the blood on the dagger,

The blood match is a woman" said river.

"Where is the knife now" asked Kate;

"At the lab" said Rick,

But at that instant river's cellphone

Was ringing.

"Hello" she answered,

"Do you know where a good detective is river?"

Said the voice.

"Who the fuck is this" yelled river,

"That's no fucking way to talk to your fucking former partner

Is it now" spoke the voice again.

"What the fuck do you want" said river quietly;

"I want you and those two fucking detecting over here

In one hour" spoke the voice.

As she heard a click, she said to Rick and Kate she said

"We have to go back to the lab",

"What the fuck for, heard on the news that the lab went

Up in smoke" said Kate;

"I know who the killer is" said river,

Then they all three got in the car

And went for the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to lab the all went into the lab

And they were surprised it was see it was burn

To the ground. "Don't move!" A woman in a mask

Said with a gun pointing at them. "Who the fuck are you!"

Yelled Kate. The woman took of her mask and river was shocked;

"Nice to see you again partner" said the woman,

"What's this crazy bitch talking about" yelled Kate.

Then the women shot Kate in the shoulder,

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you speak again and I'll

Shoot you in the fucking heart" she shouted.

"Who are you" asked Rick, "she didn't tell you:

I'm Inara, river's former partner" She said.

"I used to work for a team call serenity and

River was part of that crew, then the team

Left me for dead, it was I that murdered that

Lovely couple: I knew you would take the case

With Rick castle, and I'm going to kill you all

With your fucking gun river". Then Rick kick the gun out

Of her hands, then Inara grabbed the knife;

Then stabbed Rick in the leg.

Before she could go for river, river had a gun

In hand; "what are you going to do arrest me?" Inara

Asked with a smile. River hesitated and lowered the gun,

As Inara rose the knife running at her;

Both river and Rick shot her several time's

Until she was bloodied all over and she dropped.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked Kate,

"I would be if would call 911 before I bleed to death"

Said Kate.

"Well I must be getting back" river said

"Sure you don't want to stick around" asked Rick,

"I think I experienced enough excitement for one day" she said

THE END


End file.
